


gay people (a chatfic)

by vherypopuwu



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Texting, also i dont know how to write pls bare with me, gay shit i guess???, i have no clue where this'll go but i know ill add the rest of the characters when i can lol, link is very much trans, purah is a chaotic bi, the most disaster bi, theyre all gay as fuck, zel might be trans maybe idk i dont have the brainpower for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vherypopuwu/pseuds/vherypopuwu
Summary: hi welcome to my sad attempt at writing again lol, i won't have an upload schedule
Relationships: Uhhhh there'll probably be future relationships i guess
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	gay people (a chatfic)

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I FORGOT TO ADD EVERYONE'S NAMES LOL SO HERE 
> 
> zaldo = zelda
> 
> lonk = link
> 
> magicarp = sidon
> 
> bill nye = robbie
> 
> purah = purah
> 
> mipha = mipha

** purah added magicarp, mipha, bill nye, lonk, and 1 other **

purah: SUP FUCKERS

lonk: Purah I Will Personally Hunt You Down For Adding Me To This Groupchat

purah: YOU ARE LITERALLY AN ANT TRY ME SHORTSTACK

magicarp: okay 1. does anyone here have this week's history notes? 2. stop fighting or ill tell impa

lonk:  **_no_** and **_no_**

purah: FINEEEEEE also no I don't have the history notes ask robbie

magicarp: @billnye ROBBIE DO YOU HAVE THIS WEEK'S HISTORY NOTES

bill nye:  😼😼😼😼 Yes I do in fact have the history notes! I can give them to you tomorrow at lunch!  😼😼😼😼

zaldo: hi guys!!!

mipha: hello zelda :))

lonk: hi

purah: h-hewwo rawr XD

zaldo: purah please....

lonk: anyway do you guys wanna come and hang out at my house i got final fantasy 7 for ps4

purah: absolutely. your parents are so fucking nice.

magicarp: LIKE LITERALLY LINK'S MOM MADE ME AND MIPHA CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES JUST BECAUSE I STUDIED WITH LINK LAST WEEK

mipha: ^^ can confirm those cookies were really good

lonk: i will admit my mom's cookies are fucking bomb

magicarp: exactly but i will admit that the cookies you make are really good too

purah: sidon i dont mean to burst your bubble hun but this may just be because you're gay as hell

magicarp: CAN I NOT APPRECIATE LINK'S COOKING WITHOUT IT BEING GAY ????

zaldo: no

mipha: no

bill nye: No!  😼😼😼😼

lonk: guys pleASE-

magicarp: anyways uhhhhh LINK what time are we going to your place

lonk: you could probably come at like 5 because my parents will be gone lmao

purah: as long as there's those fucking cookies i will be right on time.

zaldo: ill be there!

mipha: ^^^

bill nye: I will arrive with purah!  😼😼😼😼

magicarp: i guess i'll be there too


End file.
